


The Universe: In need of a fixer upper

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, New adventures to be had, Shepard is Dead, Swearing, after me3, james and cortez and a crew of ocs repairing space, seriously they never say if james got his own ship so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the reapers are destroyed and Shepard dies, the rest of the crew leaves to step up and follow he lead by taking roles of leadership and fixing all of fucking space. The alliance buys James's little speech on how Shepard trained him by leading by example and now he's a fully fledged N7 commander, with a ship and a crew and worst of all, respect.(LEAVING UNFINISHED,  NOT CONTINUING)





	1. Chapter 1: The Syndicate

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!!!! to!!!!!! this shit!!!!!1!! fun story time with lots of friendship and explosions here we go

James Vega, an accomplished Alliance Commander, a goddamn War Hero, was lost on the citadel. 

 

He wandered past a keeper, which was repairing some random blast on the wall. A team of official looking turians were gathered around the left side of the fork in the road ahead of him, mumbling disappointedly. 

 

“Hope the docks are this way then.” He muttered under his breath as he made a wide right turn, avoiding a couple of asari walking in a hurry towards the embassies behind him. Not that there was much left of any of the presidium at all, since hell, even the council was killed once the reapers invaded.

 

The population of the once thriving citadel was limited to those few shopkeepers and hopeful diplomats who had arrived after the crucible had detached itself. Most of those who volunteered to help with rebuilding efforts just ended up in the Keeper tunnels removing and identifying bodies. 

 

So many bodies. 

 

Now the citadel was just some ghost town, storing a good portion of the turian fleet, and the few Alliance forces that are most important. The quarians had left a few battleships in dry dock before taking off back to Rannoch, which were all under repair. 

 

The most important factor, and the reason he had decided greet his first crew here, as that the Normandy was somewhere here, Joker and EDI preparing the ship for her victory parade. After the funeral on Earth, an impromptu ceremony after the not-so-graceful landing in the middle of a rain forest, she and her crew were ushered off to be powdered and prepped. 

 

He got why they needed to, of course, so much was lost in that final victory that for a lot of people it was hard to see it as a victory. This parade was meant to inspire hope, to motivate people into taking their lives into their own hands. 

 

He also got why most of the Normandy's crew had declined to participate. 

 

Scars had run back to palaven, probably spending every moment he could working. He had started trying to lose himself in calibrating guns before he had lost his girlfriend. Turians, like Krogan, had a better senses of smell than most, so Vega didn’t have to guess why Scars had taken some of Shepard’s favourite clothes with him. 

 

Sparks had grabbed the nearest ship to Rannoch, not after drinking herself stupid through her “emergency induction port”. It was a strange sound, hearing Sparks cry when no one could see her tears through her mask. She refused to leave behind the stone that Shepard had given her when she departed. 

 

Traynor, Donnelly and Daniels all stayed on Earth, probably to help with rebuilding efforts. Kaiden stayed on the Normandy, as he was the highest ranking officer left and therefore acting captain. Liara had managed to convince Javik to hold off on joining his people, and the two were somewhere on Illium probably arguing about the finer points of the universe and debating ethics. 

 

James had run off to go become a Commander, officially promoted two days ago, and now, today, he would finally meet his crew, and more importantly, his ship. 

 

He was actually dressed in regulation uniform, for once in his life. Now that he was more than just a grunt, he had managed to get his formals tailored so that they would actually fit onto his giant body, instead of looking and feeling three sizes too small. 

 

He took another right after and stared at the dead end in front of him, frustrated. Rubble blocked off the rest of this road, and though the challenge of climbing it could be fun, he didn’t feel like getting dust all over himself now that he was actually presentable. 

 

“Need a lift, Mr. Vega? You seem to have talked yourself into a corner literally this time.”

 

James whipped around. “Esteban?”

 

His ex-shuttle pilot and old friend was there alright, hovering above him in a taxi, doors thrown open. “Yeah it’s me, just get in you oaf.” Steve chuckled, sliding back so he was properly seated in the driver's seat. 

 

James grabbed onto the floor of the taxi, and hoisted himself up, pulling the hover car almost a full 90o in the process. “Your daily pullup regimen finally pays off.” Cortez teased and his friend tumbled ungracefully into the passenger seat. “And what’s this? You're actually wearing uniform.”

 

“I am, and hell, you’ve got to admit it makes my pecs look great.” 

 

“It’s better then when you were wearing a t-shirt so tight you were practically walking around topless around all the time.” 

 

“Hey you miss it, you have to, or you wouldn’t have tracked me down just to enjoy the view.” James did a little shimmy in Steve’s direction, who put a hand next to his face like a horse’s blinders. 

 

“Don’t be so cocky Mr. Vega, I came to get you because you're nearly late to board your own damn ship.” 

 

“Am I? Damn, with all the construction in the wards It’s like walking through a completely different citadel.”

 

“It is a different citadel now.” Steve pointed out, and James just shrugged. 

 

In the blue hover taxi, it took them only ten minutes to arrive at dock D16. There was nobody behind the desk at security, and the scans weren’t operational again yet. Instead, two Alliance soldiers stood guarding the entrance. 

 

They both seized up to attention when James and Cortez neared, entire bodies tense and rigid. James winced, he wasn’t quite to his fellow soldiers treating him so… differently yet, and he wasn’t sure if he would ever be. 

 

“Commander Vega! It’s an honour. The Syndicate and her crew are prepared to follow your every order.”

 

“At ease soldier,” he replied, “The Syndicate? I thought I would get to name my ship.” 

 

The young soldier blanched. “Well -uh- I’m sorry sir, The Syndicate has already been serving a few years, she’s a fine ship though just like brand new-” 

 

“Easy there kid, calm down. I’m not going to chuck you across the room because I didn’t get to name my ship.”

 

“You would probably name her something stupid anyways,” Steve added. “She’s a fine one. Haven’t seen many like her before, looks promising.” 

 

“Yes! She is very promising -uh- and unique! You’re very right, Pilot Cortez sir.” 

 

“Wait, pilot?” James turned to his friend with an eyebrow raised. “Why didn’t you tell me you were my pilot?” 

 

Steve smirked. “I still had the element of surprise, Mr. Vega. I was surprised you didn’t look at the roster earlier.” 

 

“I’d rather meet everyone in person, Esteban. You know that.”

 

The second soldier, who had yet to speak, interrupted. “I’m sorry sirs, but you should really head inside. You have to take off in 30 minutes.” 

 

James let Steve lead him inside, and eventually the passage opened up to the ship’s door, already propped open. Immediately when he stepped inside The Syndicate, he was greeted by soft elevator music playing through the PA systems. 

 

Unlike on the Normandy, the bay door wasn’t placed near the cockpit. It opened to a wide crescent shaped room with two levels, and they were on the second. Near them, system controls lined the wall, a row of soldiers sitting at glowing orange control panels monitoring The Syndicate’s every move. 

 

To their right, stairs lead them down to a oval table, the center replaced with a giant holo of the ship. Miniature control panels were embedded into the surface of the table, and by messing around with the buttons, James was able to zoom in on specific levels and areas of the ship. They were on the Bridge, 2nd Floor. Below them was the Mess and Medical Bay, as well as the Main Gun Controls. Under that was Engineering, then the bottom floor, the Cargo Bay, Vehicle Maintenance and the Armory. Above them, Captain and Crew’s quarters. 

 

“Commander Vega?”

 

He looked up. Steve had run off while he was distracted, and someone was standing to his left, looking at him expectantly. 

 

“That’s me. And you are..?”

 

“Communication Specialist Andrew Garchinski, at your service! It’s so great to finally meet you.”

 

“Garchinski?” James thought back to his time helping play his part at Grissom Academy. “Do you have a biotic sibling at Grissom Academy? Taught by some loco chick called Jack?”

 

Andrew’s face brightened and his eyes widened, “You know my brother?”

 

“Not personally, but I was on the team that helped Jack get the kids out of there when Cerberus attacked.” 

 

“Yes! Jordan was telling me about that! It’s comforting to know he’s safe, thank you so much.”

 

“No problemo” James clapped him on the shoulder, and took a good look at him. Traynor was practically glued to Shepard's side whenever she was on board, he should probably get to know Andrew in case the same was his fate. 

 

Andrew had olive skin, hairy arms and a trimmed beard. His dark brown fringe was pushed back and parted neatly to the left. He had brown eyes and a strong jaw under all the hair, as well as a noticeable amount of muscle mass and a nose that looked like it had been broken at least twice. 

 

“Are you going to be giving me a tour of this bird, or is that up to me to do in my own time?” 

 

Andrew smiled again, “Depends on whether or not you want one, because I can imagine listening to me drone on about every room on the ship isn’t the most interesting way a captain can spend his time.” 

 

James winced dramatically, and Andrew laughed. “I’ll leave you to it then. If you want an update on your messages and crew, I’m usually at this table here. 

 

He nodded, and bid the specialist goodbye. Climbing up the few stairs that separated the second level from the first, he opened the door opposite of the docking bay door. 

 

Stepping into the elevator, James realized he had a decision to make. Which floor would he go to first?

He knew that every solider in that ship was under his direct command, so it wasn’t likely that they’d all be as chill as Andrew had been. There were 30 men on board this bird, a significantly larger number than had been on the Normandy, and he was feeling a bit ansty to just get this over with. 

 

He pressed the button to floor 5. He’d spent most of his time in the armory back on the Normandy, since it was emptier and had sufficient space to workout and repair equipment. It wouuld be familiar ground, a good place to start. 

 

He also really wanted to know why the hell he needed an entire subsection for vehicle maintenance.


	2. Chapter 2: 5th Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James meets the "grunts" of the ship, and has a confusing but good time

The elevator door opened and James stepped out as a beat was picking up in some song playing from behind a pile of official Alliance crates. Low, electronic and rhythmic. He took in his surroundings, a giant square room, grey walls and floor painted with yellow dividing the space into specific cargo and laying out a path for transport. 

 

His eyes were immediately drawn to the voice filling the room from the back corner. 

 

A thin girl, blacked knotted braids swinging to the beat, was facing a M-44 Hammerhead and rapping along to the rhythm. At first he thought she was singing too fast for him to understand the lyrics, until he realized she was definitely not speaking english. 

 

Her pale skin was covered in dull red and black ribbon tattoos from chin to toe. Her Alliance uniform was tied around her waist, hanging low off her hips with Alliance regulation cargo pants which were shoved up to the knee. She turned around, and he saw that on the top all she was wearing was a black sports bra. 

 

“Hey mate, you look lost. Can we help you?” 

 

James was proud to say he didn’t jump when out of nowhere a white haired boy was standing at his side. 

 

“Uh yah, I’m Commander Vega, I wanted to introduce myself to the crew and-.”

 

He heard a muffled “shit!” and someone fumbling to turn off the music. A young recruit shot to his feet and shuffled around until he was satisfied with his salute. “Commander Vega sir! Apologies for not recognizing you!” 

 

The other two soldiers stood a little straighter than they were standing before, but didn’t rush to do much more. James was glad they could tell he didn’t give half a shit for formalities.

 

The black haired girl started walking closer, and he could make out her face properly now. Her pointed eyes were accentuated with heavy winged eyeliner, making her look like she was always glaring at you. Small but full lips were painted with matte black lipstick and the two knots on the top of her head dropped down into waist length black braids. 

 

“Yeah, sorry. We weren’t expecting to see the commander at all today, yet alone before everyone else on the ship. You curious about us grunts, Captain?”

 

“Eh, well I came down since I’m kinda a grunt myself, or well, recently was.” James scratched the back of his neck, “wanted to see the new grease monkeys I guess.” 

 

“For christ’s sake Celio, you can stop saluting already, you look petrified.” 

 

The younger recruit bounded over to the elevator, arms swinging. He stopped right near the white haired man, and smiled sheepishly at James. He had curly brown hair, and browned olive toned skin. High cheekbones and a big grin lined by thick lips, as well as eyes that seemed to not entirely focus on whatever they were looking at. He was decently tall, mostly arms and legs though. 

 

“You a specialist? Celio, was it?” 

 

“Yeah it’s Celio, but I’m not a specialist in anything. I’m just a soldier, sir.” 

 

“The specialists are Ghost ‘n me. He does weapons and shit and I’m in charge of our shark ‘n baby bird.” She nodded her head back towards the Hammerhead in the corner.

 

“She means to say I’m your Weapons Specialist and she’s your Vehicle Specialist.”

 

“What did _I _say then? Stop repeating what I say dipshit.”__

__

__The white haired guy -ghost- laughed, and shook his head at her, and she stuck her tongue out in response. James looked him over. Short, clothes to baggy for him, and dyed hair curling around on top of his head, long in comparison to the close cut sides of his head. A small nose, Large round glasses and wide grey eyes. Full lips and a small chin. His ears were pierced from bottom to top, three hoops in each lobe and three studs up top._ _

__

__“What kinda name is Ghost?”_ _

__

__“The only name I’ve ever really had. I had a real name at some point, maybe, but I grew up in a gang, ‘John’ probably didn’t sound as intimidating as Ghost.”_ _

__

__James crossed his arms. “Makes sense. So, you know how to use a gun I take it.”_ _

__

__Ghost snorted, “Yes, if that’s how you want to put it, I know how to use a gun. I also mod and repair the best guns you’ll ever see, and my stock is all at your disposal. There’s much more to guns then just _using _‘em.”___ _

____ _ _

____“Where do you even learn to become ‘the best at making guns better’” Ghost rolled his eyes, but James could see the smile he was hiding behind his poker face._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“From experience, and lots of it. I’ve bartered all over the universe and found some of the coolest shit for the cheapest prices. Eventually you learn how to pick out rubbish disguised by advertising or a fancy paint job. Besides that, it’s just knowing how to care for metal.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____James nodded, “ _Warm oils _.”___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Exactly.” The girl rolled her eyes at Ghost, muttering under her breath something about “ _oil fetishists _.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ghost turned to her. “Jesus Naya, It’s not like you don’t oil up the shark sometimes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, but I don’t buy ten different types and spend all night on it! I don’t fucking light candles when I clean the girl up a little!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay, first of all you know that I only have _nine _oils and-”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Celio interjected, “No, you have eleven now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ghost blinked, stunned into brief silence. “I do?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You bought two more yesterday, to celebrate the new crew.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ah. Yes, _I do _. Thanks Celio.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________James was smiling,“You all know each other long?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Celio grinned brightly, and started bouncing a little. “No! We only met two days ago when we got on the ship! Ghost lets me sleep down here with him because I hate sleeping in the Quarters! That’s so nice of him, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah,” James agreed, “But why don’t you two sleep in the Quarters? It full or something?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Nah,” Ghost shook his head, “We just prefer sleeping in open spaces, ‘stead of all cramped up with 30 other bodies.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’d sleep in the baby bird if I could, her seats are so comfortable.” Naya added._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ghost nudged her, and raised an eyebrow. She responded by rolling her eyes, but smiling wickedly all the same. Ghost looked back to James, who had crossed his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Something I should know, _compadres _?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You like dancing much, Commander Vee?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Celio gasped and clapped his hands together excitedly. James raised an eyebrow, but Ghost’s grin didn’t fade an inch. It wasn’t that James didn’t love dancing or anything, but hell, he had just met these soldiers, and he was supposed to be their commander._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Maybe next time, I still have a whole ship to see, y’know?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Naya pouted dramatically, “Aw c’mon Vee, don’t be a pussy!” Surprised, he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “That how you always treat your superiors or is it just my lucky day, _bella _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Naya growled back at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ghost chuckled good-naturedly. “Well Celio and I would be happy to have you come chill with us anytime, Vee.” Celio nodded, smile fading a little as he stared off into the distance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Where do you suggest I go next? Anyone I should avoid?” James teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“The lieutenants are probably in the Training Bay, which is right by engineering.” Celio pointed out, still staring somewhere over James’s shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You’ll probably be spending lots of time with them, on missions ‘n shit.” Ghost added thoughtfully, Naya abruptly turning around and walking back towards the Hammerhead. “See ya!” Celio called outquickly, before both of the boys turned around and jogged a bit to catch up with their friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“..Bye?” The abrupt end to the conversation left James stunned for a second. He had only walked three steps out of the elevator before being swarmed, so he just awkwardly shuffled backwards until he was past the door frame._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The doors shut as he reached forward to press the Number 4 button. _Here we go again _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and leave kudos plz so a get a little warm tingle in my cold dead heart :)

**Author's Note:**

> comment and leave kudos plz so a get a little warm tingle in my cold dead heart :)


End file.
